A Fairy Tale
by Sinichi Kudou
Summary: ChanYeol, seorang single parent sekaligus pengusaha sukses yang baru bercerai dengan istrinya malah bertemu dengan Byun BaekHyun, seorang pemuda yang pernah ia temui di Cafe sekaligus calon tunangan dari sepupunya, Kim JongIn. ChanBaek! Chapter 1 : Awal Mula! Wanna RnR?


**A Fairy Tale**

 **Main Pairing : ChanBaek || KaiBaek || KrisBaek**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik EXO fans. This fiction is mine**

 **Warn : Typo dan lain sebagainya**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 of 6**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

* * *

Ada saat-saat dimana titik jenuh pada suatu hubungan berada di tingkatan paling atas. Dan saat itulah dirinya, Park ChanYeol, akan terlempar pada kenyataan yang parah. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mengesah pasrah sambil melihat melalui kaca transparan café ke ujung jalan, tepat di mana sebuah café dengan unsur cokelat lembut dengan nama Four Cakes berada. Seorang perempuan muda dan seorang lelaki sedang duduk di salah satu meja di sana sambil menikmati _cake_ -nya diiringi oleh sebuah senyum lebar.

ChanYeol bisa melihat dengan jelas arti dari tawa dan senyum lebar itu. Ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang lama terenggut dari wajah cantik itu berhambur-hambur menyergapnya. ChanYeol bisa melihat bahwa cinta itu sudah bukan untuknya. Dan ketika ChanYeol mulai menyadari itu, ia mulai merasa kesal dan marah—namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah layu.

Ini memang tidak benar, tapi semua ini salahnya.

Ia duduk sambil menopangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri, matanya terpaku pada kopi hitamnya yang mulai dingin. Ini tidak benar. Ia tahu itu dengan jelas. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya akan tersenyum seperti idiot lagi lalu berakting semuanya akan berakhir "baik-baik saja". Tapi melihat tautan bibir itu bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang menuntut, membuat emosi yang ia tahan bertahun-tahun di ubun-ubun tersulut juga.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju kasir dengan langkahnya yang elegan dan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Berapa?"

"Gratis."

ChanYeol menatap sang kasir penuh tanda tanya. Tapi pemuda yang merupakan kasir di café itu hanya tersenyum manis pada ChanYeol. Ia berucap lagi, "gratis untukmu," katanya. "Dan tunggu sebentar ya?"

Ia berjalan ke belakang. ChanYeol masih belum paham apa yang terjadi. Ia mematung di sana seperti idiot menunggu sang pemuda manis penjaga meja kasir itu kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah kopi panas di angsurkan padanya. "Untukmu—ah, maksudku, untuk menyiram wajah seseorang, kau mungkin memerlukannya saat ini."

ChanYeol terseyum tipis lalu menatap penjaga kasir itu. Ia menatap _name-tag_ yang tersemat di dada kiri sang pemuda.

 _ **Byun BaekHyun.**_

Marganya sedikit familiar di telinga ChanYeol—tapi ChanYeol lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana. Lagipula ChanYeol kini mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau lelaki bermarga Byun tidak hanya satu di Korea.

"Bagaimana kau—?" kata-kata itu menggantung dengan tepat.

"Kau sangat mudah di tebak, Tuan. Seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dan meminta untuk kubaca." Pemuda itu bicara. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar seperti senyuman seorang anak kecil.

ChanYeol tertegun. Detak jantungnya mulai berdentum-dentum heboh, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Jadi?" ChanYeol menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menahan nafas. Parfum pemuda itu sedikit mengganggunya—jujur saja.

"Ini gratis, untuk seseorang yang baru saja patah hati."

Ia menaruh kopi itu di tangan lebar ChanYeol, menggenggamkannya di telapak pemuda itu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Sangat cantik. Membuat jantung ChanYeol hampir melompat saja.

 _Selanjutnya…_

Berita soal pengusaha terkenal Park ChanYeol yang menggugat cerai istrinya, Kim YeJin menjadi _headline_ utama di Koran selama tiga hari setelah hari _itu._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tale  
**

* * *

"Kau sudah gila?" ChanYeol menatap sepupu jauhnya, Kim JongIn dengan tatapan— _sepertinya-kau-memang-sudah-gila!_

JongIn yang duduk di kasurnya menatap ChanYeol lekat-lekat, dengusan kasar keluar dari mulutnya. "Bukan aku yang gila! Orangtuaku yang sudah tidak waras, tahu tidak!?" JongIn berseru frustasi. Ia menjambaki rambutnya.

"Ini penyimpangan JongIn! Bagaimana mungkin orangtuamu membiarkan anak semata wayangnya akan bertunangan dengan seorang lelaki!?" ChanYeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap JongIn lekat-lekat dengan tatapan ragu, "ahhh—mungkin saja sih, kalau ternyata kau memang gay juga," ChanYeol berucap dengan sebuah nada jijik yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Senyuman sinis meninggi di sudut bibirnya.

Bola mata JongIn bergerak tidak teratur sekarang, sedikit cemas. Kata-kata ChanYeol barusan sedikit menohoknya—ia sadari, ia memang sedikit menyimpang karena pernah menyukai sunbae lelakinya saat SMA dulu, tapi serius—JongIn masih tidak bisa lepas dengan dada besar dan kenyal milik wanita.

"Jadi, siapa?"

JongIn menatap ChanYeol. Sepupunya itu baru bercerai seminggu lalu dengan istri yang telah ia nikahi selama tujuh tahun. ChanYeol adalah seorang pria tampan dengan masa depan cerah, hanya saja masalah percintaan dengan wanita kerap kali menjadi masalah besar yang berujung kehancuran padanya. Ia susah mendapatkan wanita yang pas—dan sekalinya dapat, wanita itu ternyata adalah tipe brengsek yang berselingkuh darinya selama bertahun-tahun, seperti YeJin.

"Anak bungsu keluarga Byun."

Otak ChanYeol berpikir keras. Dan ketika ia menemukan perbendaharaan kosa kata untuk marga Byun di otaknya, matanya melotot karena kaget. "Kau serius? Byun yang _itu_?" tanyanya memastikan.

JongIn mengangguk lesu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga anak rambut depannya jatuh menutupi kening.

"Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Byun bukannya—bermusuhan?"

ChanYeol bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kisah Romeo dan Juliet akan menjadi sedramatis dan sememuakkan ini.

"Benar. Dan permusuhan itu akan diakhiri dengan sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan memuakkan antara dua lelaki yang— _mungkin_ —normal. Pernikahan yang tidak pernah diinginkan." JongIn menutup matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Siapa namanya?" ChanYeol penasaran kali ini dengan calon istri—atau suami JongIn.

"Byun BaekHyun." JongIn menjawab dengan lemah.

Dan ChanYeol tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar hanya dengan mendengar nama itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir JongIn. Orang yang memiliki nama Byun BaekHyun tidak hanya satu atau dua orang di Seoul ini.

Jadi jantungnya, tidak seharusnya bereaksi se- _over_ ini kan?

* * *

 **A Fairy Tale  
**

* * *

Saat ChanYeol keluar dari kamar JongIn dan memutuskan menuruni anak tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Matanya terpaku pada mata lain yang juga tidak sengaja menatap matanya. Itu adalah pemuda yang ia temui di café. Byun BaekHyun.

Tanpa sadar ChanYeol menahan nafasnya dengan susah payah. Ia memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu lalu berfokus pada langkah kakinya yang menuruni anak tangga.

"ChanYeol!" Bibi Kim memanggilnya. Langkah ChanYeol terhenti. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan sapaan ramah dari adik ibunya itu.

"Ya, Bi?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh. Ia berjalan menuju ChanYeol lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu agar berjalan menuju BaekHyun. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan canggung, dengan Ibu JongIn yang berdiri di antara mereka. ChanYeol melemparkan senyum tipis tanpa arti. BaekHyun tersenyum penuh—dan tulus membalas senyum ChanYeol yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah, senyum itu sedikit mengingatkan ChanYeol pada anaknya yang sekarang tinggal bersama ibunya di Amerika sana. Senyum yang membuat dunianya sedikit berguncang—dan juga memberikan masalah pada jantungnya.

Sebelum pemuda itu membahas pertemuan mereka seminggu lalu di café, ChanYeol langsung mengulurkan tangannya, "Park ChanYeol, sepupu Kim JongIn." ia berkata cepat.

Dan BaekHyun hanya menatap ChanYeol sejenak sambil berpikir, tapi kemudian ia menjawabnya dengan senyum sambil menjabat tangan ChanYeol.

"Byun BaekHyun, calon tunangan Kim JongIn."

Yang ChanYeol tahu, jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa ia tahu maknanya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit calon tunangan sepupunya.

"Salam kenal."

Dan tautan tangan itu terlepas setelah beberapa menit.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Just prolog. Tamat dalam enam chapter. Don't forget to review if you don't mind**


End file.
